


you'll find your heart; reprise

by whatsupdanger



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsupdanger/pseuds/whatsupdanger
Summary: Somehow, Mack and Brady find each other all over again.
Relationships: Brady/McKenzie (Teen Beach Movie)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	you'll find your heart; reprise

**Author's Note:**

> so my girlfriend was asking me about some of my wips so i started going through them and dug this up. it was supposed to be a lot longer, but seeing as i never finished it and likely never will, i figured it works as it is and just left it very very short and sweet. it's not even 1k words. but there isn't enough fic for these two, so i said what the hell.
> 
> this follows right after the events of teen beach 2. enjoy!

It happens like this: the salt of the sea air is still fresh on Mack's skin, the damp sand still clinging to her toes through her sandals when he approaches the booth, hair the color of the sun and slightly crooked smile even brighter. He asks about the party, the costumes, the movie—his skepticism is an odd mixture of irritating and sort of endearing. And Mack is not the type to flirt, but there is something about him that pulls her to promise him a smoothie as she ties the bracelet around his wrist. She's tempted to ask if they've met before. But she thinks she would remember the sound of his laugh, the glitter of his eyes in the lights.

It happens like this: Mack is not the type to believe in love at first sight, or soulmates or meant-to-be's, but there is something in the way he dips her like he's done it a million times before, in the way she fits so neatly into his arms, like she's _supposed_ to be there. There is something in the way their voices mingle in perfect harmony, in the familiarity of their fingers intertwined as they dance together. There is something in the way that when he smiles, she feels like she's _home._

"I'm Mack," she says as the music crescendos and breaks, her heart beating fast enough for her to hear its thrumming in her ears.

He grins, the string lights crowning his head in a golden halo. "I'm Brady." A part of her knows this, somehow. She files it under the assumption that maybe they had a class together once, maybe she's heard his name in passing. But there is something much deeper there, she feels.

It happens like this: the party is over, and the decorations come down and the lights go out, but her night doesn't end. The two of them walk along the edge of the water, with the moonlight glittering silver on the waves, the breeze gently brushing their hair. They talk until Mack has long since broken her curfew, for hours and hours about nothing and everything all at once.

And Mack is not the type to pour her heart out to a stranger. But Brady is bright and warm and soft around the edges, and she feels like she's talking to a friend she's known forever. The conversation spills easily between them, the moments of brief silence always calm and comfortable instead of tense, the laughter always light and true. They are wildly different, she learns, but still have so much that ties them together: their passion for surfing, their love of music, their ability to make each other smile without even trying.

It gets late, and they stand on her porch as Brady types his number into her phone, then hands her back the leather jacket she'd given him when the wind had picked up. He hesitates for just a moment, and they're achingly close to each other and she thinks fleetingly that this is the moment when their lips will meet and the stars will suddenly glisten. But Mack is not the type to kiss boys she's only just met. And Brady's lips just curve into his crooked smile.

"Goodnight, Mack," he says softly, and then turns to leave.

"Brady," she calls when he reaches the bottom of the stairs. He looks at her, and she bites her lip. "Do you want to go surfing? There's supposed to be some good waves tomorrow morning."

And his face lights up like the goddamn sun. _God, she could get used to that_. "Yeah," he grins. "Yeah, I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr on @kiddangers!


End file.
